Gallagher academy meets Blackthorne
by shannonrosee
Summary: "You have been compromised" those are the words that stung Cammie. When the boys get capture Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey are the only ones that can save them from death. But love is in the air when Blackthorn approaches Gallagher but why is Cammie not excited? And why were the boys captured? Questions, Questions all will be relived when you read this story. (:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie Pov: **

My heart was racing, my mind was going mad. Who was he? I tried to act normal but somehow I think he knew I was watching him. How can that be I'm the Chameleon no one sees me, I'm a professional pavement artist! I started towards the fairy floss stand trying to blend in but he was following me. HE WAS A TAIL. I started to pick up my pace acting like nothing was wrong, I stopped and turned around and he was gone. I had lost him, all of a sudden I felt a hand grip my shoulder I turned around and it was him.

_"Hey there"_ he said he looked me up and down, smirking.

_'"Arrr... hi?"_ I said completely confused.

_"I'm Zach, Zach Goode"._

_"Wait your Zach Goode"._ Shit I thought Zach Goode , it can't be, but he is standing right in front of me it took me a while to realise he still has his hand on my should, I grabbed his hand and twisted it pushing him to the ground. I looked at him and he was smirking... SMIRKING. I can't believe this he was smirking I didn't have much time to think because he was getting back on his feet so I started sprinting towards the van.

I hear in my comms unit _"Chameleon you have been compromised, lose your tail"._

Those words stung me _"You have been compromised"_ I have never been compromised before.

_"Sure thing meet you back at the academy"_ I said disappointed.

Now to lose Zach. Arrr Zach... CRASH. I banged into...MR SOLOMN? I was blacking out but I just had enough time to see Zach come up and slip a bag over my head.

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: Ally Carter! All characters and their personality's belong to her I am just a crazed fan (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cammies POV: **I woke up with a pounding headache. Dammit I thought! How could I even slightly fall for this guy,

1. I only just met him

And

2. He is Zach Goode.

I look up scanning my surroundings I come eye to eye with a door. Any normal person would think this is their way out, but I'm not any normal person I am a spy and this door is a trap. I have a couple of quick thinking thoughts:

1. Go through the door and be ready for whatever is on the other side.

2. Find a secret passageway.

3. Just sit here and wait.

I automatically jump up from my seat towards the wall looking for a loose stone or any sign of a secret passageway. Luckily I am an expert at Gallagher academy; I knew nearly all the passageways there. Wait Gallagher! I hit the wall with my fist revelling a secret passage way.

Well that was lucky I thought.

I got down on my knees and started to crawl down it was covered in spider webs and it looked like no one had used it in at least a couple of centuries. I made my way through looking like I was coming to a dead end but then the base of the passage gave way underneath me and I came tumbling down into another room.

The first thing that popped into my mind was the pain shooting up my right ankle I looked down checking to see if it was broken luckily it was only a sprain.

_"Who's there "_ said a british accent a very familiar british accent.

_"Bex is that you"_ I cry out loud.

Its pitch black and I can hardly see where I am going I get up and start waddling around the room trying to find a light switch.

_"Got ya"_ I say rather loudly, flicking on the light switch.

In the middle of the room is Bex tied up with a bag over her head.

_"Bex"_ I exclaim rushing over and untying her immediately and thrusting the bag of her head.

_"Cammie thank god, how did you escape?"_ she asked with wonder.

_"I wasn't tied up; I was planted in a chair, facing the door"_

_"What's going on" _she looked around _"What's that"_ she said pointing to a strip of wallpaper lying on the ground.

We hurtled over removing the wallpaper from the ground, only to reveal a hammer.

I caught a destructive glint in Bex's eye. All I had to do was stand back and watch her break through the wall. But before Bex could get destructive we heard a familiar _"Oopsy Daisy"_ we turned around only to revel another door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bex's POV:**

I'm sitting on a bench with a multi-coloured lollipop leaving the traces of the bitter after taste and the dense sugar that forfilled my hunger. I twirl my hair and giggle as I take a glimpse of a hot guy staring at me. I look away as I hear in my comms unit:

"_Chameleon you have been compromised lose your tail." _

What! I take a glance over to where Macey was. I see her looking bored flipping though Vogue magazine. She drops it in astonishment and looks panicked for a second, and then she recovers and shoots a look at me. We both start to march towards were we last saw Cammie.

We see her on the ground unconscious with a boy standing at her feet slipping a bag over her head.

We exchange glances and started to bolt towards her.

I say in my comms unit _"Bookworm, Chameleon is under attack"_

I feel a blow to my head and fall to the ground with a thud; I look over my shoulder and see Macey beside me.

I blacked out.

* * *

I wake up to feel myself tied up on a chair with a bag firmly on my head. I hear the roof crumble away behind me and I hear myself saying:

_"Who's there"_ in my rather strong british accent.

_"Bex is that you" _I hear in my left ear.

Cammie I thought to myself. I hear her feet waddling around the room then I hear a rather loud _"Got ya" _as the lights come flooding in the room.

Next thing I know the bag is tugged of my head and I began to scan my surroundings.

_"Cammie thank god, how did you escape?_ I asked with wonder.

_"I wasn't tied up; I was planted in a chair, facing the door" _I heard Cammie reply with worry in her voice.

_"What's going on" _I found myself saying _"What's that"_ I say looking towards a strange piece of wallpaper lying on the ground to peacefully.

Cammie and I both hurtled towards it flinging it of the ground with all our might, only to revel a hammer.

I grab it and feel a tingling sensation over come my body as I take my position at the wall ready to break it down, I see Cammie stand back but before I could get destructive we heard a familiar _"Oopsy Daisy"_ we turned around only to revel another door.


End file.
